


Zu dritt

by cricri



Category: Neues aus Büttenwarder
Genre: 120-Minuten Sommerchallenge, Gen, Humor, POV Outsider, Prompt Fic, Short One Shot
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 02:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4374122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sie denkt über ihr Leben nach.</p><p>> <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/140977.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Zu dritt

**Author's Note:**

> Team: Morpheus – für mich  
> 120-Minuten Sommer-Challenge: Schreibaufgabe / aus der Perspektive eines unbelebten Gegenstandes  
> Rating: P 6  
> Genre: ?  
> Handlung: Sie denkt über ihr Leben nach.  
> Länge: ~ 430 Wörter  
> Zeit: 30 Minuten  
> A/N: Am Ende, da Spoiler ;)  
> 

***

Sie hatte nicht erwartet, daß es so lange gehen würde. Man hatte ja ein gewisses Gefühl dafür, wie die eigene Lebenserwartung so war, und sie hatte oft genug gesehen, wie es anderen ihrer Art erging. Ein paar Jahre war man das wichtigste im Leben eines jungen Menschen, und dann … Manche standen noch irgendwo, seit Jahren unbenutzt und vergessen – ein Zustand zwischen Leben und Tod, den sie sich nur schwer vorstellen konnte. Andere hatten ein oder zweimal den Besitzer gewechselt und waren dann, irgendwann, an diesem Ort gelandet, an dem sie alle früher oder später landeten. In ihrem Fall eher später. Fast hätte sie gedacht nie – aber sie wußte natürlich, daß Menschen auch irgendwann endeten. Und spätestens dann, das war ihr klar, würde es auch für sie an der Zeit sein. Aber wenn es einmal so weit war, war ihr das vielleicht auch gerade recht. Sich jetzt noch einmal an jemand neues gewöhnen, das konnte sie sich einfach nicht vorstellen. Wahrscheinlich würde sie auch niemand mehr nehmen wollen, sie war ja doch etwas aus der Mode. Selbst hier, wo so schnell nichts aus der Mode kam.

Natürlich war es nicht wie früher. Die beiden hatten noch anders ausgesehen, als sie sie gekauft hatten. Noch nicht ganz fertig. Menschen veränderten sich im Laufe der Zeit, sie fingen ganz klein an, dann wurden sie eine Weile größer, und dann schließlich nur noch schwerer. Sie hingegen war nie größer und schwerer geworden, sie sah immer noch genauso aus wie damals. Nun gut – vielleicht glänzte sie nicht mehr ganz so. Und vielleicht fuhr sie auch nicht mehr ganz so schnell. Aber das war inzwischen ja auch nicht mehr so wichtig. Damals war sie jede Woche gewaschen und poliert worden. Und viel mehr gefahren. Meistens waren sie mit beiden unterwegs gewesen. Das kam heute nur noch sehr selten vor, zum Glück – hatte sie erwähnt, daß Menschen im Laufe der Zeit schwerer wurden? Nur ein paar Mal, da war Adsche mit jemand anderem weggefahren. Ihr war das irgendwie merkwürdig vorgekommen, aber es hatte auch nicht lange gedauert. Und dann waren es wieder nur sie drei gewesen.

„Is Sprit drin?“

„Mußt du nachsehen.“

Adsche schüttelte sie sanft. „Mann, Brakelmann … immer is‘ der Tank leer, wenn ich dran bin mit der Mofa!“

Auch das änderte sich nie.

War aber nur halb so schlimm. Sie nahmen sie ja trotzdem mit zum Dorfkrug. Es gab zwar keine weiten Ausfahrten mehr, und selbst zum Dorfkrug wurde sie öfter geschoben als gefahren, aber sie war immer noch mit dabei.

…

Nur ihren Ständer, den könnte einer von beiden wirklich irgendwann mal reparieren.

* Fin *

**Author's Note:**

> Es denkt natürlich „die Mofa“. Und da das Mofa aus unerfindlichen Gründen in Büttenwarder weiblich ist, ist sie das hier auch. (Sind Schiffe ja schließlich auch.)  
> Oh, und um das Ende zu verstehen, muß man wissen, daß es in der Serie ein running gag ist, daß das vorm Dorfkrug geparkte Mofa nach wenigen Minuten umkippt.


End file.
